


Just a Kid

by AlvaDomer



Series: AD's Drabbles and Snkkink Meme Fills [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Molestation, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvaDomer/pseuds/AlvaDomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a visit to the southern district's boot camp, Levi Ackerman plans to take fourteen year old trainee, Armin Arlert to meet the commander. But that plan goes even further south when they're both taken by men with a need for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this request was inspired by a different story that shall not be named because the author didn't want me crediting them, so out of respect, I won't. But this plot was also on two different kink meme requests, as well as a private request which I'm finally getting around to doing. I'm stupid because I've had 90% of this fic done for the longest time, but yay, finally posted!
> 
> Trigger warnings for Levi being raped, so please avoid this story if it may upset you.

                  "You see, a coup d'état of this level would hardly be as difficult as any of the scholars claim it to be." The crunching of boots on the hard cracked earth of the boot camp stopped. Normally Levi didn't give a rat's ass about what any trainee had to say. But those words made him pause, looking over his shoulder with a mild curiosity he would never admit.

                  Maybe it was from his days in the Underground or maybe it was a skill picked up in the Corps, but Levi was drawn to low whispers and hushed voices in a crowd. Ninety-nine percent of the time, those attempted secrets held information or just plain gossip that could change the lives of more than one person; and a coup? This was already interesting.

                  The boy who murmured the words worthy of a firing squad was hardly what Levi would have expected of an anarchist. Small, slight, and blue-eyed with a mushroom of blond hair, Levi couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. The kid almost looked like a tiny Erwin.

                  " _Really?!"_ one of the two the blond was talking to crowed, and his friends immediately hushed him sharply. The green-eyed brunette tossed a dejected glare at the ground, shifting on bouncing feet impatiently. _Brat's an uncontrollable ball of energy. Hope he doesn't join the Survey Corps_ , Levi found himself thinking with a smirk.

                  " _Yes_ ," the blond whispered harshly, and black-haired, dark eyed girl beside them gasped while the other boy grinned. "The Survey Corps would never even have to get directly involved. One scandal is enough to lose the respect of the people for eternity. Imagine what would happen if the corruption of the Merchant's Guild was exposed? What would that do to the king's already weak reputation?" Damn. Kid talked like Erwin too.

                  "Parliament would tear itself apart trying to find out who did it," the girl murmured with a small, amused smile.

                  "Exactly!" the blond agreed with a laugh. "I doubt it would even be that difficult to expose. I'm sure a bribe could even suffice to get into the records hall and find the proper documents. And there are two pro-revolutionary newspapers in Rose; once names were taken and numbers crunched, it would—" Levi had heard enough. He had whined about coming back to this place at all; how the hell would he know which recruits held potential? But he understood now, and this blond brat _had_ to meet Erwin.

                  But Levi hadn't been able to take one step forward when he was spotted. "HOLY _SHIT!_ " the brunette suddenly blurted, eyes shining as the brilliant grin on his face grew even brighter. "Look! Look you guys, it's Lance Corporal Levi!"

                  _Fuck_. He wasn't sure what he expected, he hadn't exactly taken any precautions to hide himself. But he simply wanted to talk to the blond kid and he didn't feel like being tackled by a hoard of hormone-infested teenagers.

                  "Calm down," Levi droned, summoning up what little patience he had. At least the three had the discipline to snap to salute. But the brunette looked like he was going to piss himself like an excited puppy. "That means you, Cadet." His bouncing stopped. Levi turned to the little heretic. "You."

                  "Sir!" the blond all but shouted, stiffening even straighter.

                  "What's your name, Cadet?" The brunette looked like he was going to burst into flames of jealous rage. It took all Levi's willpower not to snicker at the sight.

                  "Armin Arlert, Sir!"

                  "Alright Arlert, you're coming with me," Levi explained, nodding to the trail leading up and out of the camp.

                  "Yes Sir!" The ghost of a smile tugged at Levi's lips. No questions asked, only an immediate, obedient answer. He almost liked this kid.

                  By the way Arlert's friend was practically vibrating in place again, he wasn't surprised when the boy called after them, "Tell me everything that happens!"

                  "Permission to speak, Sir?" Arlert asked hesitantly.

                  "Granted."

                  "I will!" he cried, beaming as he climbed into the carriage. Levi rolled his eyes. He would never understand these damn kids and their reactions to his 'celebrity' status. Although he supposed it was better to be known for military feats than wanted posters.

                  Levi couldn't help but snort at the thought. Those were the days. _What would Isabel and Farlan think of me now?_ he couldn't help but wonder. Scouting out new recruits for the very man he had sworn to kill.

                  A lot had changed since then. _Levi_ had changed. Who knew what he was willing to sacrifice now?

 

...

               Levi’s head lolled to the side as he let out a low groan.

 

               Why the fuck did his head hurt so much? Had the carriage crashed? No, those brats at camp probably gave him a damn aneurism.

 

               “Lance Corporal!”

 

               _Arlert?_

 

               “Lance Corporal Levi!”

 

               _Definitely Arlert_.

 

               When the hell had the carriage stopped? Levi tried to shift, only to find he couldn’t move his wrists from behind him. _What…?_ he wondered dazedly. He glanced down to find both his knees and ankles bound tightly by…was that fucking rope?!

 

               His head snapped up. His mind cleared instantly as adrenaline shocked him awake. “Lance Corporal!” this lilted cry was relieved. Black eyes darted across the room to see Armin also tied down to a chair, his arms behind his back. But…his ankles were restrained at either leg of the chair, spreading his thin thighs wide.

               But out of everything Levi noticed about Arlert, the knife at his throat said the most.

**  
  
**

                  “Good morning, _Lance Corporal_ ,” a deep voice suddenly greeted, mocking Armin’s calls. "How kind of you to _finally_ join us."

**  
  
**

                  "Would've sooner if you damn cowards hadn't needed to knock me out first," Levi scoffed, leaning back in the chair.

 

          The knife was pocketed. Instead, the boy flinched as a hand entangled itself in his blond hair. Yanking Armin’s head to the side, he murmured in his ear, “How old are you, _schatz?_ ”

 

               Armin’s wide eyes looked to Levi for permission. _We’re in no position to be difficult_. When the lance corporal gave a short nod, the blond whispered, “Fourt-fourteen.”

 

               The man let out a satisfied hum.

 

               “You’re _so_ pretty.” Armin barely managed to swallow a terrified whimper.

                  "You bastards cut right to the chase, don't you?" Levi snorted, feigning nonchalance. If he didn't react violently, maybe they would give up on the damn kid. There would be a time to fight, he just had to wait for it.

                  "Well why would we make you wait?" asked another slinking up to the trembling trainee.

                  "Yeah, that's _so_ rude," a third joined in. Their words only earned another scoff from the lance corporal.

                  But suddenly it wasn't just a hand in Armin's hair. Large undoubtedly filthy palms were trailing over the little blond's face, stroking down his neck, slipping under his collar to trace his clavicle.

                  Yet Armin remained silent, biting his lower lip valiantly as he stared at Levi. _I know it, you'll save me_ , his blue eyes seemed to scream, and the man wanted to snarl at him to just wipe that look off his face already.

                  _Damn kid_ , Levi thought bitterly, testing the bindings on his wrists again. But they were knotted tight to the point of cutting off circulation. There was no escaping these without a blade of his own.

                  "Do you know what we're going to do to you?" the assumed leader purred as he began unbuttoning Armin's shirt.

                  _No_ , Levi wanted to rasp. There was no way he could let them gang-rape the poor little shit. There wasn't a single hair on his chest; his cheeks were still round with baby fat; no way in Hell this brat would be able to handle whatever these sons of bitches had planned. Levi had hardly been a few years older and he still knew he hadn't been.

                  _Shit, shit, shit, shit_ , Levi thought over and over. Tears were starting to lace the boy's lashes but he wasn't letting them fall. Levi had to admit, he was almost impressed. These bastards were practically drooling over Armin's tiny body, and yet he didn't allow himself to cry. _I have to get him out of this_ , Levi thought, twisting his shoulders uselessly.

                  An involuntary squeak escaped Armin's lips as fingers found his nipples, pulling roughly as other hands continued to slide over his abdomen.

                  "Stop," Armin whispered, squirming his hips in his chair as he tried to jerk his head away from the palm stroking his blond strands.

                  "Well you're a ballsy little recruit, aren't you?" one of the men jeered, giving Armin's left nipple a hard twist.

                  Armin flinched and squealed, somehow retaining his tears.

                  "Let's be sure," a brunette murmured, pulling out his own knife. "So much as blink and we might have a little accident," he crooned, tapping the jagged edge on the seam of Armin's pants.

                  _GodDAMMIT!_ Levi wanted to roar, but he still remained silent, straining to think of something, anything to say to keep the beasts from devouring the boy.

                  "Don't. No, no, no, please..." Armin was barely audible, lower lip trembling.

                  "Going to cry for us?" the man with the knife laughed, slicing through the coarse fabric.

                  "Go ahead. Hell, feel free to scream. I'm sure _Lance Corporal Levi_ likes it loud." The leader looked over his shoulder, smirking darkly as Armin's pants were peeled back from his thighs. "You enjoy the show," he chirped cutely.

                  As fingers found Armin's mouth that the boy didn't dare bite, two more hands in unison snaked beneath his waistband.

                  Armin finally released a shriek, writhing frantically in his bonds as he was toyed with shamelessly. "Stop it! Stop it!" he cried desperately, only earning more deep laughter.

                  "What, nothing to say?" the leader asked Levi, voice bordering on disappointment.

                  _I'll be damned if I let them hurt this brat_ , Levi's thoughts hissed, and he threw a smirk of his own on his face. Again he leaned back in his chair, sneering, "You think you're all such tough shit, going after a damn kid?"

                  All four men stopped in unison, ugly scowls etched into their faces. "The fuck did you just say?" the brunette snapped.

                  "Did I fucking stutter? I told you I knew you were fucking cowards from the start." As they began growling like a pack of feral dogs, Levi only continued. "That's right, you pussies have to go after a boy whose balls haven't even dropped to feel powerful." Armin opened his mouth, paused, and quickly shut it. "If you were any resemblance of real men you wouldn't have to tie me down like this. What, too afraid that I'll kick your asses?" Levi looked to the side carelessly. "You're right. Why am I even bothering? You would never dare try me instead of the kid that looks like a goddamn mushroom."

                  He wasn't just flirting; Levi knew he was downright grinding against Danger, but he also knew it would be worth it. He just had to control himself. Once these dumbasses gave in and his bindings were cut, he would slaughter all of them; slice them open with their own knives and let them bleed to death. Goddamn child touchers deserved no better.

                  The leader pushed Armin's head away, pulling his hands from the quivering blond's uniform.

                  "You're going to regret those words," the man growled, stalking toward Levi like a cat on a cornered mouse.

                  "Sure. Any other cliches you got to spit at me while you're at it?" Levi snickered, and he would have crossed one leg over another if he could, just to piss them off even further.

                  "I think you need to be cut down to size," another growled, leaving Armin behind. Levi's taunting smirk never abandoned him.

                  "Did you really just make a fucking short joke? Because you're _so_ good at picking on those your own size," Levi fired back without hesitation.

                  "Yes," the man sneered. "Laugh while you can, because in the next five minutes I'll have you screaming." Levi only snorted as the blade was brought toward him.

                  The merciless bindings fell uselessly from Levi's wrists. _Finally,_ he wanted to groan, but held in his impatience.

                  The man tipped the chair forward so that Levi would go spilling out of his seat. But the lance corporal landed on all fours, leg already sweeping across the floor. The thug's legs were knocked out from beneath him in an instant. He was on the ground, head smacking against the stone, before Armin could blink.

                  While the man was stunned, Levi popped to his feet, heels spread to brace for impact. As a knife lurched toward his face, Levi was already prepared. He caught the man's wrist with ease, using his own moment to lead him forward. As the man stumbled, Levi twisted his arm behind his back, swiping out his ankles and sending him crashing to the ground.

                  Unfortunately they seemed to know his fighting style. If they had charged at once, levi would have lead their own strikes into each other, never needing his own weapon to take them all down. Still they were making this too fucking easy, charging one at a time to—" _Hugh!_ " Levi let out a startled grunt as he was blindsided; tackled from the side like that bastard Mike had done all those years ago.

                  Never were there times where Levi hated his height more than moments like these. He had built himself up to a reputation that almost claimed he was superhuman. But he could still so easily be left to the mercy of sons of bitches Erwin's size. What a fucking joke.

                  All for a goddamn trainee.

                  "Get the fuck off me!" Levi snarled, twisting his shoulders valiantly. But he was pinned to the ground so easily that his pride hurt more than his body under the weight of this dumbfuck.

                  "So this is Humanity's Strongest," the leader laughed, standing above as Levi's arm was jerked behind his back. The other was snatched just as quickly.

                  Levi simply spit despite how his cheek was grinding into the limestone. "Fuck you, asshole," he hissed, eyes twitching slightly at the applied force on his legs. "You think I'm scared?"

                  "You should be," the third lackey chimed in.

                  "Great, another cliche I can check off your threat list. Good work, boys."

                  "Get off him, but don't let go," the leader simply ordered.

                  When the thug on top of him sat up so that the leader could yank Levi up by his hair, the lance corporal only continued to sneer, "What? Now that I'm on my knees I'm going to be begging you for mercy? You can't do shit to me."

                  "You've let this title go to your head," the leader growled, "you really think you're untouchable?" Armin squeaked as Levi's head shot to the side with the force of the punch. Rolling with his fist, Levi glanced at the boy, blood dribbling from a split lip.

                  His grey eyes said it all. _Don't make a fucking sound_.

                  "You can try whatever the hell you want, but you and the rest of the human race are the ones who'll really be fucked up." Levi was almost impressed with himself that he was able to deliver that monotone. Of course he didn't really believe that, he was just a soldier doing his job.

                  That didn't keep him from feeling a surge of satisfaction as he watched each thug falter.

                  Without glancing to Armin, he continued, "So now what? We have a tea party until my squad slaughters you pigshits?" He smirked at his reward of more growling and gritted teeth. "If anyone needs to make peace with themselves, I suggest you do it now. You won't have much longer." This was actually almost enjoyable, watching the dumbfucks swear and sputter.

                  And it was that smirk that pushed them over the edge.

                   "I'm done listening to this smug son of a bitch!"

                  Levi withheld a gasp as his pants were ripped open, dragged down to his ankles. The kid was staring bug-eyed, jaw hanging open stupidly. What, had this brat never seen an ass before?

                  He was almost shocked at his own lack of fear. Here he was, exposed to these fuckers and he was still impartial as ever. "Get this over with already," he groaned, keeping face completely bored.

                  And when the leader dropped his pants, Levi burst out laughing. "I know female recruits with a bigger dick than yours," he sneered, smirking even with his head forced against the floor.

                  The man let out a snarl despite several of his lackies snorting. "You cocky son of a bitch!" He dropped to his knees behind the lance corporal, and Levi heard Armin gasp in horror.

                  "Nothing I haven't done before, fuckface. Go ahead, I'm ready to be disappointed."

                  Levi hardly felt any pressure before his face contorting grotesquely. He bit his tongue, ground his teeth, but never allowed a sound through his lips. Maybe it was his pride, or maybe it was wanting to keep his dignity in front of the trainee, but he didn't so much as close his eyes.

                  "I knew you'd be a fucking disappointment," Levi grunted, fighting back the flames igniting throughout his entire groin.

                  "Oh we're just getting started," the man fired back, taking hold of Levi's hips in a bruising grasp.

                  "Are you kidding me?" Levi snorted, "I've taken shits bigger than your dick." / _nhale, exhale. Breath. Control your heartbeat. This is nothing_ , he coached himself, chewing his inner cheek viciously.

                  "Big talk from such a slut. You're a slut, aren't you, from the way you're so fucking loose," the leader snapped, pounding into Levi as hard as he could.

                  "Damn right," the Lance corporal panted in reply, managing to twist his grimace into a grin. "The commander's cock is three times as long. They call me— _ngh—_ Humanity's Strongest for a reason."

                  Levi felt a warm liquid begin slinking down his thighs; he instantly recognized it as blood. "Ready to start begging?" the man asked mockingly, but Levi honestly felt no different. He was no stranger to his own blood, and he would rot in Hell before he submitted to these useless bastards.

                  He was suddenly surprised that Armin could remain so silent, even when the leader let out a loud groan. Cum began dripping from from his asshole, but the kid still managed to remain as silent as Levi was. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of hearing him so much as grunt.

                  "You like that, bitch?" the man jeered.

                  "Hardly. What was that, five minutes? A teenager could last longer than you." Levi managed to keep his voice from quivering no matter how much his body was starting to scream.

                                    "Fuck him," was the leader's only response, nodding to his second in command.

The new man seemed only too happy to oblige, dropping to his knees eagerly. _Because how many opportunities would you get to fuck me?_ Levi thought bitterly, unable to suppress a cringe at the sound of the man's dick sliding past his blood.

                  _For the kid. To protect the kid_ , Levi reminded himself over and over as the man rammed into him like an animal. Probably because he was one; just a rabid animal, only worth putting down. Slitting his throat would be deliciously satisfying.

                  When he came with a loud moan, he pulled out, only to be replaced by a third monster. Not that any of these men were endowed with anything to be proud of, but they were still repulsive creatures, less than human.

                  Again he was flooded with semen, burning the open wound in his rectum. Never a single sound. "How about you, dick monger? What are you waiting for?" Levi hissed, but the fourth and final man only shook his head.

                  "I'm not interested in you," he purred, and looked over his shoulder at Armin.

                  _Fuck_.

                  Armin let out a terrified squeak, beginning a renewed struggle against his bonds. He whimpered loudly as the man started toward him, the others grinning as they watched Levi's face morph into shock.

                  This couldn't happen to the kid. Levi wouldn't let it. The grip on his head had loosened with all of them distracted, and he took full advantage.

                  Flipping into his back, Levi's boots shot out, landing brutally into the thug. He pulled up his pants while he spun back onto his feet, breaking into another crouch.

                  "You—" the leader started, attempting another sideswipe. But each of them were predictable now, grabbing for him at once and earning handfuls of air.

                  Levi ducked under a thick arm, snatching the knife from the man's belt. He was on the sick fuck in an instant, reverse grip driving into the man's forehead.

                  He again dodged with surprising grace, slitting the third's with one fluid swipe. It was a surprisingly good blade.

                  He locked eyes with the leader, quirking his lip before darting forward. The jagged teeth plunged into the man's eye, ripping into his brain and spraying a wonderful amount of blood.

                  That left the fourth and final. The man willing to rape an underage brat. He deserved no mercy.

                  As if he could read Levi's mind, the man whimpered just as pathetically as Armin, backing away instead of charging.

                  First mistake.

                  His second mistake was drawing his own weapon much too slowly. Levi pounced on him like a lion, tearing the blade into the man's cock; letting him scream before digging the knife into his heart. With a twist of his wrist, the man went silent.

                  Armin was quivering in his seat, hyperventilating as he stared at Levi more intently than ever. "Relax, I'm not going to kill _you_ /" Levi sighed, slicing through the rope holding Armin to the chair.

                                    "Th...thank you," the kid managed to whisper, and Levi just shrugged. It was his job to protect those who couldn't defend themselves. But there was one thing this brat would have to do in return.

                  "You won't repeat a single thing you saw today. Is that clear?" Levi murmured quietly.

                  "B-but Sir, protocol dictates that anytime a soldier is wounded a full report be filed," Armin mumbled, staring hard at the floor.

                  "Is this insubordination, Cadet?" Levi asked calmly. His voice was just as low and even as before, yet so poisonous Armin almost let out a whimper.

                  "N-no Sir!" Armin cried, fist at his heart clenching tighter.

                  "Then I'll repeat myself _one_ more time. No one will hear a word of what happened. Is. That. _Clear?_ "

                  "Yes Sir," Armin breathed.

                  "Good. Now let's get going." **  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile I still have a zombie story to finish, a 60s fic that I'm really excited for, and of course the ongoing stories that are already posted. I got this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Strength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236759) by [Kumikoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko)




End file.
